


Divine Corruption

by Useful_Oxymoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Angels, Casual Sex, Corruption, Devils, Discord: Bellamione Coven Valentine's Event, F/F, Love/Hate, Luxury, Opposites Attract, Or Is It?, Poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useful_Oxymoron/pseuds/Useful_Oxymoron
Summary: A fanatical angel and a cheeky succubus, two very oppositely inclinded immortal women, passionately hate each other very much. Right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	Divine Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 2021 Bellamione Coven Valentine's Event

Ah, the decadence of it all.

In a luxury apartment at the very top of an equally luxury metropolitan high-rise, two bodies writhed underneath satin sheets as they slid over each other. Their moans entwined as much as their bodies, now glistening with the sweat of their exertions. Bellatrix very much enjoyed having Hermione so helpless underneath her, going mad with pleasure. Then that feel of Hermione’s fingernails digging into the flesh of her back while her own fingers plunged deep inside of the girl. Precious. Her mouth latched on the nape of the girl’s neck. A low, demonic growl escaped from Bellatrix’ lips. The girl was so close now. They both were.

The girl’s breath quickened to sharp intakes, her teeth clenched. Bellatrix quickly withdrew her fingers, clamped her arms around her and rolled the both of them over. Hermione threw her head back as she reached crescendo, letting out a cry of pleasure. Immediately, two massive wings sprouted from her back and spread out as the room was flooded with a bright light. For a few seconds, Hermione full angelic glory was on display before she collapsed on top of Bellatrix, the light fading as her wings retracted. Underneath her, Bellatrix shuddered in delight, laughing as climax rolled over her along as Hermione lay panting on top of her, completely spent.

The two of them kissed, Hermione laying on her side as the two held each other for a moment.

Bellatrix chuckled.

“What?” Hermione demanded.

“You always lose control of your wings when you climax.”

“I do not!” Hermione protested, until she noticed there were still several pristine white feathers in the process of gently floating down to the ground. For a moment, she tried to pretend they weren’t there while Bellatrix grinned. Until, Hermione finally sighed in defeat. “Most of the time.”

“Lie to yourself all you want,” chuckled Bellatrix. “I know all your naked, ugly truths.”

“Uh-huh,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, you mew like a kitten and want to cuddle after you climax. Not exactly grand-standingly devilish, now is it?”

“At least I can control my wings,” Bellatrix snorted, quickly shifted a bit away from Hermione, but not enough to loosen the arm wrapped around her midriff.

Hermione shook her head. “Oh, la-di-da,” she narrowed her eyes. “Thank you for not scratching my legs open with those horrible hooves of yours today, at least. I swear, they can cut glass. You need new sheets every week!”

Bellatrix scoffed. “I’ll have you know that there’s people out there who will crawl through glass just have a chance to kiss my lovely, perfectly pedicured hooves.”

“That’s not a plus,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “God, you’re disgusting!”

“Jealous?”

Silence.

Glares.

“Yeah, you’re jealous.”

“Dream on!”

Bellatrix did notice, however, that Hermione clutched onto her a little more possessively.

“And you’re still an infuriating naive fool, but what’s new?” Bellatrix pressed.

This had been going for decades now. Or perhaps even longer. Memories tended to fade and blend together, especially for immortals. In the eternal and unwinnable war between Heaven and Hell, they were both foot-soldiers and pawns to be used and tossed away if need be. At least Bellatrix realized that while Hermione was yet to catch on. For the most part.

Bellatrix was one of Hell’s most celebrated Corruptors, a succubus who whispered words of temptation in the ears of mortal men and women and did so without remorse or scruples. Hermione was a Divine Assassin, striking down those mortals who were corrupt beyond the point of saving, doing so without mercy or hesitation.

In their line of work, it was only a matter of time before the two of them would run into each other. There were fights, there was posturing, there were debates, there were confrontations: Usual stuff between angels and devils when they met. Bellatrix wasn’t exactly sure when they started fucking, or even who made the first move. All the both of them knew was that they were fucking on the regular now and it was as much of a contest as all their other interactions were. All that mattered was winning and gaining the upper hand… physically, mentally and ideologically.

“At least when you’re fucking me, you’re not corrupting more innocents,” Hermione grinned, a statement intended to claim a victory.

“Yeah,” Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. “And when you’re fucking me, you won’t be busy killing all my agents.”

Glare met glare.

1 – 1 so far.

Like most angels, Hermione could hide all parts of her nature except for her halo. There was a constant inkle of divine light emanating from the top of her skull. It was rather cute when she tried to look enraged while a golden light accentuated her messy brown coupe.

“I’m only fucking you to get the location of the soul engines from you!” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Norwich,” said Bellatrix. “You’ve known that for ten years. You’re fucking me because you want to.”

“Bullshit!”

“I’ll have you know, I’m only fucking you because I want to know how many Divine Assassins are active in London.”

“Twelve!” said Hermione. “You’ve known that for _twenty_ years. You’re fucking me because you want to.”

2 – 2, it seemed.

They were having an effect on each other, that much Bellatrix could see. Though she wasn’t sure if Hermione realized it yet. One thing Bellatrix was forced to do was to remove sexual seduction from her toolkit as Hermione would inevitably hunt down and kill those mortals whom had shared her bed immediately and without abandon. It had inspired her to become more subtle and clever, rather than resorting to the lowest common denominator. Hermione, in turn, had become a lot more grey, learning that the world of mortals was far less black and white than she could have imagined before. The girl certainly balked to pull the trigger on one of her agents when she had learned that the man hadn’t sold his soul to Bellatrix for power or wealth, but because Bellatrix had cured his four year old daughter from terminal Leukemia. Hermione wasn't really all that good in dealing with moral quandries.

Just then, Hermione vexed Bellatrix by breaking out of her embrace to sit up in bed. Immediately, Bellatrix lashed out with her prehensile tail, wrapped it around Hermione waist and yanked her back to her waiting arms.

The now incensed Hermione bristled. “Get your filthy tail off me, devilspawn!”

“Awww…” grinned Bellatrix. “You certainly enjoyed having my tail on… and _in_ … your body earlier tonight, angel! Or is that too much for your divine sensibilities to muster, hm?”

“Well,” Hermione scoffed. “My divine tongue certainly made you whimper, I’d say!”

3 – 3. No clear winner yet today.

Hermione slapped Bellatrix’ tail away and moved to fetch her clothes. Track pants, while shirt, grey sneakers, leather jacket, topped off with a beanie hat in an attempt to hide her halo. The girl was the very epitome of dull.

“Fuck me, Hermione, put on something decent for a change!” said Bellatrix. “You look like a homeless teen escaped from a half-way house. Just pick something from my closet already. Plenty of choice.”

Of course Bellatrix was used to tailor-made Italian suits made of the finest fabrics. Devils liked their luxury, certainly, but their nature was a bit harder to hide than their angelic counterparts. Still, she could hide her tail in one of the pant-legs and her hooves with some custom designed boots and overshoes just fine. Her ram-curled horns were a different story, however. She was lucky that her horns were relatively close to the side of her head, so she could get far by making her curly hair a little more voluminous and wear wide-brimmed hats.

“Angels live frugal and sober lives,” Hermione stated as if it was a slogan. Because it was, of course.

“Explains a lot,” Bellatrix said as she watched Hermione dress, lamenting the fact that the baggy track pants were robbing her of the sight of Hermione’s divine ass. “There’s frugal and then there’s joyless. Your dull-as-dishwater drab flat is so small that it’s barely a box. You don’t even have central heating. No wonder you’re so pissed all the time.”

“Oh?” Hermione whirled around, hands on her hips and topless while staring Bellatrix down. “Look around this place! Satin sheets, ancient masters on the wall, astonishingly ugly modern art sculptures, a closet filled with hideously expensive clothes you rarely even wear in an apartment that’s way too big for one woman. Nothing of this means anything! It’s all as empty and hollow as the rest of your black soul!”

Ouch.

4 – 3. Bellatrix had to give that one to Hermione.

“What’s wrong?” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head. 

“Come on, you’re more pissed than usual.”

Hermione crossed her arms, adopting a pouty expression. It looked cute. “Not that it’s any business of yours…” she started.

“… it never is. Tell me anyway.”

Hermione pulled her shirt over her head and started pacing a little. She took a few deep breaths. “I’m being watched,” Hermione sighed, her voice low in tone. “The archangels are worried I… am losing sight of my angelic duties…”

Corrupted. Her bosses were afraid she’s being corrupted, but were politically correct about it.

“Because of me.” Bellatrix stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione grimaced. “It’s not fair! My results are exemplary. Not a single target escaped and all were eliminated within forty-eight hours of being given the contract for the past year!” The girl responded with the usual divine angelic fervor, laced with a fair bit of fanaticism. In all fairness, Hermione seemed close to tears.

Bellatrix chuckled, earning herself an angry glare. That was, until she spoke her next words. “You too?”

The girl gave her a questioning stare. Bellatrix, not bothering to fetch her clothes, slipped out of bed and started pacing as well, her hooves clicking on the marble floor of her bedroom with every step. “I had a very… unpleasant… conversation with Asmodeus recently. More of a dressing down, really. He is of opinion that my recent work… is not up to my usual standards and attributes this to… distraction.”

Hermione blinked. “Me. He means me.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix sighed. “He does.”

“That’s preposterous!” said Hermione. “As insulting as Gabriel accusing me of losing my touch!”

Bellatrix shrugged. “As a devil, you’re only as good as your most recent job.”

Filled with divine fury, Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Asmodeus doesn’t know what he’s talking about! Doesn’t he know that you’re responsible for kicking off the development of twitter? There’s no greater source of corruption on the planet! That’s all you and curse your name for it!”

“Likewise Gabriel doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” said Bellatrix in retaliation. “Such as the time you lured ten of my best agents out into the open to a rave party and took them all out in one foul stroke. Expertly done, Hermione,” Bellatrix grit her teeth in barely concealed anger. “Expertly _fucking_ done.”

Hermione bristled. “You know what the problem is? Useless desk warriors like Gabriel or Asmodeus! They have no idea what goes in the field and only care about their spreadsheets while people like us are shivering in the trenches.”

“Well, you shiver because you don’t have central heating. I’m fine here in this comfortable warm luxurious apartment,” grinned Bellatrix.

Angry piercing glare.

Hah, 4 – 4 again.

Bellatrix crossed the distance and lay her hands on Hermione’s shoulders. “So, your place tomorrow?”

Hermione made a face. “I thought you said I lived in a cold, tiny dump.”

Bellatrix shrugged. “I like slumming. See how the other side lives. Besides, I’m there for you and not for your crap Ikea furniture.”

Angelic smiles were definitely a thing, as was witnessed on Hermione’s face. The girl wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’ waist and pulled the devil close to her with surprising amount of strength. “Shivering underneath the sheets. With you…”

The closeness was intoxicating to them both. Both of them leaned in until their lips touched. Their tongues wrestled. Corrupt depravity and divine glory battling, mixing, and losing hold until both were indistinguishable from each other in that very, single moment. When they broke their kiss, devil and angel pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes.

“I hate you,” whispered Hermione.

“I hate you too,” answered Bellatrix.


End file.
